


This Is the Story We Needed to Write

by ImpracticallyPractical



Series: TISWNW [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abandonment, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Foster Care, If you ever imply Medda is anything but a mom to the boys i WILL boil your fucking toes., Learning Disabilities, Medda is THE mom, Medda is a mom, Modern Era, Mommy Issues, Other, Past Child Abuse, Speech & Debate, debate, no, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpracticallyPractical/pseuds/ImpracticallyPractical
Summary: Jack Kelly was Meddas first and oldest foster child, with his known past being one of the least extreme and Jack being the most unbothered about discussing it out of all of her kids she figures hes the one for one of her Varsity Speech competitors, Katherine, to interview for her OO About the foster system.CW for swearing(?) Also Jack has anxiety and a borderline learning disability, nothing major but hes used to getting talked down to.





	This Is the Story We Needed to Write

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend has been talking about and building this verse for about two years now? One and a half? Whatever i dont know. ANYWAY I/we have a whole universe built around Medda and he foster kids, there's a plot and all that fun shit i would love to share as a series if this is received well.

Copper hair falling down to mid back is what caught his eye about her initially. The white lights of the blackbox catching the individual strands and making her hair look like one from a maybelline commercial. God it looked soft, he just wanted to run his hands through her gorgeous locks and coming up to cup her cheeks in his rough paint stained hands-

“Jack! We’ve been waiting for you kid!” The booming voice of his foster mother rang out through the small room, he felt all the eyes in the room turn to him, and in turn his stuffed canvas bag and paint splattered clothing. Oh crap blondie was staring at him too, okay dont panic deep breaths Jackie-Boy.

“Hey, Mom!” Shit, voice crack, really? What are you twelve? He coughed into his closed fist, “Whats up? Sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to meet you tonight?” He tredded further into the room, adjusting the shoulder strap of his bag to keep his hands from shaking out of habit.

“No, its no problem, baby. I texted you but I figured your phone probably died.” she quickly went to calm him in her special Medda way, the way no one but her and him could tell. Despite how many times she tells them its okay theres not one of them that likes being coddled or soothed. “And what have i told you about changing into your rat clothes before painting?” She jokingly scolded, waving her finger at him dramatically. 

He blushed lightly and laughed, “Sorry, the locker room was locked and Weisel said that coach had already left for the night.”

“Okay, no biggie. Just keep an extra pair in the dressing room okay? You still have your key right?” He nodded, glancing to the girl and back to Medda questioningly. Her eyes lit up. “Oh! Sorry honey, this is Katherine Pulitzer, she's one of my varsity Speech kids. She wants to do an Original Oratory on the foster system from the inside and I figured you would be the one to know the most and be willing to talk about it? Its perfectly okay if not, she will understand i'm sure,” Medda put her hand on Katherines shoulder for emphasis.

“Um, well I can try I guess? I dont really have much of my own experience-” He placed his canvas bag on the long pullout table and sat himself down across from the teacher and her student. “Race would probably be the one to ask depending on the angle you’re going for, honestly.” He looked up to see Medda making a cut-throat motion, “I-I mean I dont know though. You can interview me but like I said I dont really know how much id be able to help.” He looked back to Katherine, “See, Medda is the only foster mom ive had. Hell she adopted me out of the system in eighth grade.”

“Thats okay!” God her voice sounded like silk. “Whatever you can supply will be a massive help. Medda said she is going to stay to grade some papers too, so she can chip in if you dont know how to answer something-” He felt his eyebrows draw together, “Well not that you dont know how! I mean like- if you dont understand… No. I dont know what i mean, well i know what i mean but… Yeah.” She ended lamely. 

His lips quirked into a half smile, “Yeah, I got ya.” He looked back to Medda who met him with a knowing smile before turning her back to go work at her desk. “So, uh, go ahead.” He leaned back in the rolly chair, swinging his hips distractedly.

“Okay, um… Well the first question was how many foster homes have you been through but you answered that. How old were you when you entered the system?”

“Seven,” He avoided eye contact. This is going to get uncomfortable fast he could feel it. She is just going to look at him with pitty like everyone else who knows. Everyone but Medda at least.

“Okay, why were you put in the system.” He looked up over her shoulder, Medda didn’t turn to face him but he could see her hold her breath, waiting and listening for a cue to step in. “My biological mom surrendered me willingly..” He turned back to Katherine to be met with the cue to continue, “She chose drugs over me. My dad is in prison and my mom knew she wasn't taking care of me.” he felt his throat close, old emotions coming up, wanting desperately to defend his mom at the disgusted look he is oh-so-used to. ‘She wasn't hurting me or anything’, ‘ i could take care of myself it shouldn't even count as neglect, honestly’ but his therapist told him time and time again that he needs to stop defending her if he ever wants to heal from the betrayal. He’d still probably have said something if Medda wasn’t in the room. Damn, a physical double entendre. Sneaky. 

“Oh, im sorry… Um, so you were placed with Ms. Larkson immediately after er- surrender?” He could see her fighting to remain neutral. This was a bad idea.

“No, i was in an emergency placement in the today version of an orphanage. The law teacher over at Beacon ran it actually.” He avoided eye contact. Medda knows about Mister Snyder, only because Elmer lived under his control for months before going to Medda. Medda knew Jack was there for ten days exactly but they’ve never talked about it. Medda suspects though and he knows that. “Do you uh, do you mind if i use my sketchbook while we talk?” He could feel his hands shaking, his tongue felt like it weighed ten pounds. He was already placing the book open on the table when Katherines confused voice allowed it. 

“Do you have any mental or psychological issues stemming from your time either with your mom or in the system?” She asked. Why was she talking so slowly? Hes not fucking stupid. Hes not fucking supid. 

He heard his own breath hitch, his mouth opened of its own accord but before he could get out a rage fueled response Medda abruptly stood up, registering Jacks red face and shuddering breaths she responded quickly, “Sorry Katherine, Finches babysitter just texted me. We have to go Jack.” She said calmly. In her special Medda way. She held a single arm out and Jack quickly got up and went to her, leaving his bag and sketchbook sitting behind on the table. He was trembling, he couldn’t breathe he just wanted to go home. He can get his stuff tomorrow morning before class starts who cares.

“Oh, um, okay... Thats fine, Darcy is probably getting antsy. You know how he is.” She forced a laugh. God, shes a bad actress. 

Medda laughed in return, sounding much more relieved and genuine at the atmospheric shift once Jack was under her soothing arm. “Yes i do. Dont keep him waiting too long, we have too much to get done in class tomorrow without having to listen to him complain all period.”

As soon as Katherine gathered her supplies and left the room Medda sat back down, guestering for Jack to sit up on her desk in front of her. She grasped his hands firmly but gently, giving him room to escape if needed. “I’m sorry baby that was a bad idea on my part. I didnt even think-”

“No its okay i know. Its not your fault. Im fine dont worry about it.” He forced a laugh. Damn, he wasn’t a very good actor either. Sound’ like a choking horse, Jack, pull it together.

“Thank you for trying. I really appreciate it and i'm sure Katherine does too.” She rubbed his knuckles with her thumb, “You did good. I should have read through her questions first. IM really, really sorry Jack.”

He cracked a real smile. He loved this woman so much. He knows shed never do anything to hurt him, shed never abandon him, or try to sell him, or let him go days with no groceries. She loves him, maybe it took her signing those papers for him to realize it initially but he does have a mom, even if the relationship wasn’t formed in blood. 

He just hopes he does for his brothers what Medda cant do for them. She can be a mom but he fills the roles of older brother, dad, uncle, peacebringer, anything Medda cant do for whatever reason Jack always tries to pick up for her. He knows she loves him. She wont get sick of him and leave him. She wont trade him away. But he still feels he needs to prove himself, thats why he agreed to this entire interview in the first place. Whatever. Its over now. Its time to go home, wait. 

“Can we go home now?” He asked, his voice a lot more timid than he meant for it to be. 

Medda smiled, brushed his hair back and kissed his slightly sweaty paint dappled forehead. “Of course, darling.”


End file.
